A conventional biological sample measuring device of this type comprised a cuboid main body case having a sensor mounting component at one end, a measurement component connected to the sensor mounting component inside the main body case, a controller connected to the measurement component, and a rectangular display component provided to the outer surface of the main body case.
Input buttons provided around the outside of display component were then used to perform various kinds of input to the biological sample measuring device (see Patent Literature 1: International Laid-Open Patent Application 2007/118046, for example).
With a conventional biological sample measuring device, mechanical input buttons are disposed around the outside of the display component, but as the functions of biological sample measuring devices have been increasingly sophisticated in recent years, more functions have been assigned to these input buttons. Accordingly, the user cannot intuitively tell which these input buttons are used for, making the device less convenient to use.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to improve convenience.